


when you came in the air went out

by farozaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farozaan/pseuds/farozaan
Summary: Because Hinata just always knows, somehow.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 663





	when you came in the air went out

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i don’t know where this came from but uhhh headcanon that hinata really really really has a thing for sakusa's hands?
> 
> also, sprinkled some sap here and there... further, i'd like to humbly apologize. it has been a minute since i've written smut.
> 
> to set the mood for this fic (+ the title is taken from this) listen to [bad things by jace everett](https://youtu.be/t0eQL5R3bw4)

Everything started innocently enough. It was all business as usual.

Hinata came over after practice which was normal. He cooked for them and they ate dinner together which was normal. They got comfortable on Sakusa's couch with Hinata sitting between his legs, and started watching a volleyball match which was also  _ normal. _

What  _ isn't  _ normal though is Sakusa's index and middle finger being almost shoved down Hinata's throat, saliva dripping down his hand graciously, and Hinata moaning and whining helplessly around them while he eagerly sucks and chokes on them. And Sakusa isn't even disgusted by it. 

Instead he can feel how his body is getting warmer and warmer, and he starts sweating under his clothes.

How did it even come to this? How did it escalate this much?

Just ten minutes ago, Hinata had still been leaning back comfortably, resting his head on Sakusa's chest while they both faced the TV. They didn't talk much while following the match apart from the occasional comment on either a very good or a very unfortunate (bad) play, which was – again – normal. 

As always, Hinata started playing with Sakusa's hand at some point. Hinata's fascination with his flexible wrists had never faded, even after months of being together. And whenever they laid down together like this, Hinata's hands found one of his. It wasn't even on purpose anymore, and it didn't bother Sakusa. It was actually quite nice although you couldn't pay him to admit that out loud. (Hinata knows that he likes it though. Because Hinata just always knows, somehow.)

Hinata's hands aren't particularly soft. None of their hands are which isn't surprising considering what they did. But Hinata's hands have an additional roughness to them, likely from playing on sand for two years, giving him calluses which an indoor gym can't replicate. 

Sakusa could feel them clearly as Hinata's fingers absentmindedly brushed over Sakusa's skin, gently pressing into it at times, or turning and twisting his wrist around. The minimal friction left behind was somewhat soothing and Sakusa could see himself fall asleep to it.

That thought annoyed him just a little bit because it reminded him how Hinata once said that he's like a cat falling asleep during a good petting session. Sakusa's not a cat. He's not an animal. 

The shrill sound of a whistle coming from the TV pulled him out of his thoughts, and he blinked once, realizing that the set on screen had ended. He watched the players getting ready for the next one, and Sakusa had easily missed the last ten points leading up to this. Damn you, Hinata Shouyou.

“Are you bored by the match?” Hinata suddenly asked, head turning so he could look at Sakusa.

“Why?”

Hinata shrugged. “That last play was pretty messy and you didn't even click your tongue.”

Huh. Busted. 

“I’m not bored by it. I just got distracted.” 

Hinata blinked once but appeared to be satisfied enough with that. “Okay. Let me know though.”  _ When you don't want to watch anymore, _ he left unsaid but Sakusa got it. He turned his hand that was in Hinata's and squeezed it once as an answer.

Sakusa didn't need to see Hinata's face to know that he was smiling. 

It was then when things slowly started to fall apart. 

Hinata cupped the back of Sakusa's hand and lifted the palm to his mouth to leave a soft kiss. 

Immediately, Sakusa shuddered under him, unable to stop it and of course it didn't go unnoticed by Hinata, and Sakusa could feel his smile against his palm.

The second set had already begun on screen as Hinata left a second kiss on Sakusa's hand. This time a little higher than before, just at the crease where his fingers began, knowing full well it's one of Sakusa's most sensitive spots. Sakusa somehow managed to suppress his reaction to that.

But just like always, Hinata just knows.

Without hesitation, Hinata started to leave kisses all over Sakusa's palm, volleyball match easily forgotten, and it was getting harder and harder to swallow down the annoying urges to squirm and twitch while Hinata’s mouth generously travelled all over his skin. 

It wasn't until Hinata's bottom lip got slightly caught on a little bump on Sakusa's palm and the inside of his lip barely brushed his skin. Sakusa's breath got stuck in his throat, and Hinata paused.

He pulled back, only for a friction, and his lips were now just hovering over Sakusa's hand, and he could clearly feel Hinata's breath and its warmth hitting his skin, leaving behind a tingling feeling like an echo.

“Okay?” Hinata whispered, moving his head so he can make eye contact with him.

Sakusa almost wished he didn't because his ears were feeling too hot, and he knew they were bright red. His unfortunate dead giveaway. Their eyes locked and Hinata waited. 

Sakusa always thought it was so easy to get lost in Hinata's eyes. Even before they got close. Hinata’s emotions are all bundled up together in his big amber eyes, and he can yield them freely just as easily as he can move in the air. 

Sakusa's own eyes aren't like that. His eyes are just black and he doesn't think anything is written in them. Maybe that's why he tends to get lost in Hinata's so easily, if that even made any sense. Sakusa wasn't sure. He couldn't really think clearly.

Sakusa nodded and Hinata searched his face for a moment, glancing at his red ears, then at his chest that Sakusa was desperately trying to keep even and not give in to the bubbling feeling spreading under his skin for appearance’s sake. 

Hinata seemed satisfied then, and his head turned back to Sakusa's palm, still held tightly in Hinata's hand. 

Hinata's breath hit Sakusa's skin again, and the rest was history.

Hinata attaches his mouth back to Sakusa's palm, this time a lot firmer, and sometimes he left kisses, sometimes he just let his lips glide over the now reddened skin under them. 

Ever so slowly, they all turned into open mouthed kisses and when Hinata's teeth grazed him for the first time, he couldn't stop the little sound that slipped out of him. Hinata didn't miss that either, and the grip on Sakusa's hand tightened as he opened his mouth more and purposely brushed his teeth over Sakusa's skin. 

Sakusa all but froze under Hinata and that must have spurned something in him. He suddenly sat up, grip still securely around Sakusa's hand, and he turned so he was facing Sakusa now, instead of lying on his chest like before.

Hinata then looked Sakusa dead in the eye as he pressed his open mouth back to Sakusa's palm, his hot tongue now slipping out and leaving a hot and wet trail as he moved up to the middle and index finger. 

Sakusa felt himself tremble, unsure if it was because of Hinata's tongue that was now moving up and down his fingers in a downright obscene way, slipping in between the gaps left, trying to reach every inch in its vicinity, or if it was because of the intense eye contact Hinata kept up while doing it, mercilessly staring him down. 

Sakusa didn't even notice that his breath had gotten heavier, or that he had started to sweat at the base of his neck and his forehead. “Hi-Hinata–”

Hinata stopped, pulling back a little and his lips are shiny from his own spit, and so red and swollen from playing around with Sakusa's hand. “Ah, Kiyoomi, I really love your hands so much. Your fingers too. They're so long. Wonder if I can choke on them. Wonder if they can make me cry too.”

Sakusa couldn't help but groan. Just the image of it almost drove him insane, and once again he wondered if Hinata was some kind of cursed being. Never would he have thought that letting someone lick and suck on his fingers would turn him on. Hell, before getting together with Hinata, just the thoughts of it would have disgusted him. But Hinata was exceptionally good at awakening things in Sakusa he himself believed impossible.

Sakusa was trying to control his breathing, feeling a little lightheaded now, and Hinata was waiting again, likely for Sakusa's Go. He always did that. Despite his at times assertive and straight up explosive personality, Hinata was very considerate and patient. It's one of the things that pulled Sakusa in in the first place. 

Hinata seemed like an extreme to him. Loud, full of energy, seemingly unable to just sit still. At least that was the little memory Sakusa had of him in high school. But after meeting again after many years, Hinata surprised him. He was most certainly still loud, he was still energetic, and always on the move, but under all that was a solid and controlled core. Hinata was disciplined, he was patient, calm if needed, and adapted easily to his surroundings. Adapted to Sakusa as well.

The way Hinata accepted everything about Sakusa, took it all in a stride, and adapted accordingly. Never pushed him, understood his boundaries, and always waited so patiently for him. Even now, while the air is tense and the mood almost electric, Hinata waits, and Sakusa knows his boyfriend would pull back immediately if Sakusa wasn't okay with this.

Just knowing that, made him feel safe. Made it easier for Sakusa to let go and do things that used to be unthinkable for him. Being with Hinata wasn't disgusting, it was comfortable and at the same time exciting. Sakusa never understood the concept of being “touch starved” before, until Hinata crashed into his life and took his hand for the first time. The unusual calluses, that unfamiliar friction, soon became addictive to him.

He then understood what it meant to lean into someone's touch and enjoy how it felt to press skin to skin.

Hinata waited for him, and Sakusa's breath was heavy as he nodded and gave his okay.

And that's how Sakusa's index and middle finger ended up shoved down Hinata's throat. Hinata doesn't hesitate to wrap his mouth around them, eagerly pushing them into his mouth until they almost go in too far. His tongue rubs against them, even hotter and wetter than the rest of his mouth and Sakusa has never felt anything like this before.

It even makes him wonder what it would feel like to do this himself, how Hinata's rough fingers would feel on his tongue. Again, a thought like that would have been unimaginable for him before.

Hinata opens his mouth, making his saliva drip down Sakusa's hand, and Hinata moans and whines helplessly around the two fingers while he eagerly sucks on them. 

He pulls back to take a breath, and Sakusa's fingers feel cold out of Hinata's mouth.

“Move them,” Hinata instructs him before leaning back in again and Sakusa is pretty much drawing a blank right now. He does have a rough idea on how to move them, but the sight of a flushed Hinata, sitting between his legs and moaning around his fingers is wiping his brain clean.

Hinata then pushes his tongue in between the two fingers in his mouth, and it feels even more obscene and dirtier than before, riling Sakusa up so much to the point where he almost wants to– 

He doesn't even know  _ what _ he wants to do. It just makes his gut feel heavy and it sends a violent shiver down his spine.

_ Move them,  _ Hinata told him.

So Sakusa tries. He presses his fingers together and pushes down on Hinata's tongue. Hard.

It was the right thing to do because Hinata reacts almost violently. A long and just  _ filthy _ moan escapes him, and that sound goes right to Sakusa's groin. He was already turned on before, but now his cock is fully hard, pressing against the fabric of his pants and begging for friction that his elastic boxers and sweatpants fail to deliver.

Hinata in front of him started to cower, his legs pressed tightly together and his hands both grab Sakusa's arm to push his hand further down his mouth, egging Sakusa on, and practically begging for even more. 

Sakusa presses his fingers down even harder, and he can feel Hinata's tongue squirm under them, as his whines become more urgent.

He opens his mouth again, more saliva running down his lips and his chin, and he forces out a very slurred,  _ “more,”  _ around Sakusa's fingers. 

Hinata closes his eyes as Sakusa starts rubbing his fingertips down before angling his hand to make a grabbing motion. His thumb goes under Hinata's chin, while his ring finger also enters his mouth, and those three press down, while his thumb presses up, making Hinata's entire face move up towards him.

“Like this?” Sakusa asks in a low voice, surprised at how stable it is, considering he is about to burst at the seams himself.

Tears start to form in Hinata's eyes. He nods his head and opens his mouth again, trying to say something, but it takes Sakusa a while to figure it out.

He is about to pull his fingers out when he finally gets it.

_ Deeper. _

Hinata Shouyou is going to kill him.

Sakusa takes a deep, shuddering breath, trying to clear his head but it's to no avail. How could he when he is so hard that it’s starting to hurt and has three fingers in Hinata's mouth who is practically begging him for more at the brink of tears? How would anyone be equipped enough for this situation?

Sakusa curses under his breath.

He needs to find some kind of footing here or he’ll lose himself completely.

He looks down at Hinata who has started to suck on his fingers again while eager moans are sending vibrations to his fingers, and his tongue is still stuck under them, but it keeps squirming and pushing up against his touch. His face is so red and is shining from both sweat and spit. It's so filthy. It's driving Sakusa insane.

Sakusa wants him so much 

“Sit on my lap,” he says, pulling back his fingers until they slip out of Hinata's mouth with a little ‘plop’ sound.

Sakusa holds that hand up to look at it, and it's so wet, almost dripping from Hinata's spit. So fucking filthy. 

Hinata eagerly moves closer and he pushes himself up and straddles Sakusa's hips with his thighs, and the second Hinata sits down, Sakusa can't help but lean forward and groan. Hinata's ass presses down on his cock that had been begging for attention for a while now, and Sakusa's head falls on Hinata's shoulder while one arm (the one with the dry hand) wraps around him to pull him closer.

“Fuck,” he curses while Hinata melts against him, and starts kissing Sakusa's shoulder and over the juncture to his neck. 

“You’re so hard,” Hinata whispers against his skin, and Sakusa's arm tightens around him. “So hard from me sucking your fingers. Do you like it that much?”

Sakusa only nods, and he buries his face in Hinata's neck. “You drive me crazy.”

Hinata laughs and it tickles at Sakusa's neck. He then moves his hips down, slowly and painfully rubbing over his cock, and Sakusa squeezes Hinata so hard it must make it hard to breathe.

“You–”

“My mouth is so empty. I’m so empty,” Hinata has the audacity to say, as if Sakusa isn't this close to creaming his pants any second already.

For a moment Sakusa just bluescreens and he imagines throwing down Hinata on his back, and ripping off his pants in one motion to fuck him so relentlessly without any break or mercy while shoving his fingers back into Hinata's mouth until he can never complain about being empty again because Sakusa is going to fill him up until he spills over. 

He imagines what kind of sounds Hinata would make, how he would try to beg but all he could do is choke on Sakusa's fingers. It's so filthy, so gross, so downright dirty, and Sakusa wants to do it, he wants it all. He is so riled up, he wants to ruin Hinata.

Sakusa shakes off those images and pulls his head back, and deep black eyes meet bright amber ones, and they stare each other down as Sakusa pushes three fingers back into Hinata's mouth, while thrusting up at the same time.

Hinata hiccups as the force of Sakusa's hips pushes him forward and thus also drives the fingers further down his throat, and he makes a sound somewhere in between choking and moaning. 

Sakusa's thumb goes under his chin again to lock his face, while his other arm keeps him tightly in place and Sakusa's keeps thrusting up, enjoying the friction and the feeling of Hinata's clothed ass against his throbbing cock.

This would be so much better if Sakusa was actually fucking into Hinata, but neither of them has the patience to set up that scenario right now. 

They can't stop or let go, they can't even break eye contact, as Sakusa keeps rubbing his fingers against Hinata's tongue in the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

“Suck,” he orders and Hinata's eyes roll into the back of his head. He obliges and eagerly starts sucking, eyes focusing back on Sakusa. Sakusa gets distracted by Hinata's lips for a moment. They look so abused by now, so red and shiny, all because of his fingers; all because Hinata can't get enough of sucking on them. 

Sakusa can feel that familiar pull, feels the urgency as he gets closer, and his thrusts get messier and faster, just like his breaths, and  _ fuck, _ Hinata looks so stunning in his arms, choking on his fingers, staring right at him like Sakusa is the only person in the world. 

Sakusa never wants to look away from him again. He wants to fall and get lost in those goddamn intense eyes.

“Shouyou–” Sakusa chokes out and Hinata hums and sucks harder than before, pushing down his hips and circling them fast and steady over his cock, and it’s Sakusa's undoing. 

Every muscle in his body feels like it's on fire. He cramps up and it almost takes him by surprise as it all comes crashing down, and he cums so hard while thrusting up one last time against Hinata. His eyes fall shut and he curls into himself, leaning forward until his forehead hits Hinata's shoulder.

His thumb is still pressing up under Hinata's chin while he comes down from his climax, and he forces himself to relax his hand and slowly pull his fingers back and out of Hinata's mouth.

Sakusa is pretty sure he blacked out for a second. 

He slowly raises his head again and he blinks several times before he can clearly see Hinata in front of him, who is patiently waiting for him to come back to his senses with a little smile on his swollen lips.

Sakusa stares at him for several seconds. “What the fuck.”

Hinata's smile widens. ”That was pretty good, huh?”

_ Pretty good?? _

Hinata Shouyou is out of his fucking mind.

All his senses are slowly coming back to Sakusa, including the awareness of the disgusting sticky feeling on his pants, the saliva all over his hand, and the sweat covering him from head to toe.

Usually he would waste no time to get up and fix these issues, but Sakusa wasn't an asshole.

He moves his wet hand between them, and Hinata immediately realizes what he’s attempting to do. “Ah, you don't need–”

“I sure as hell do.” Sakusa ignores him and he touches down on Hinata's groin only to find-

“I, uh, I already–”

Hinata came already. Sakusa stares down at his boyfriend’s groin and then slowly back up at his face. Sakusa is trying to process this, with much difficulty.

“When… How?”

Hinata blushes and he looks down, but Sakusa doesn’t like that and he taps Hinata's chin to make him look back up.

“Ah, just– A little bit before you did.”

Unbelievable. The thought that Hinata basically came untouched was enough to drive Sakusa up the wall again. He needed to get it together right now. “One day you're going to kill me.”

Hinata grins, acting bashful, but Sakusa knows better.

He shakes his head, hiding a little smile himself, but of course Hinata knows. He leans forward, gently cupping Sakusa's face and pecking his lips. Sakusa only then realizes that they hadn't kissed at all during all of this. (To be fair, Hinata's mouth was very busy.)

“Let's clean up, okay?”

Now those were the magic words for Sakusa. 

Hinata carefully gets off him, still a little shaky on his legs and once he finds his footing, he offers his hand to Sakusa to help him up as well.

Sakusa only realizes how much this really tired him out when he gets up and almost tumbles back down if not for Hinata pulling him forward with a laugh.

“Was that already enough to break you, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa throws him a little glare.  _ Just you wait until next time. _ He wants to say. Hinata just laughs, not intimidated by that glare at all. That laugh rings deep in Sakusa.

Before Hinata can turn around and head to the bathroom, Sakusa pulls at his hand and steps closer into his space.

Hinata looks up at him with curious eyes, and Sakusa debates with himself on how to say what's on his mind, but finds himself falling short once again. He's only standing there, looking down at Hinata, and Hinata waits.

As he always does, so patiently.

Sakusa lifts his free hand and runs his index finger gently over Hinata's swollen bottom lip, pausing at the corner of his mouth and then wandering down and letting it sit in the curve of his chin.

Sakusa hopes Hinata knows.

Hinata smiles up at him and nods.

Of course he knows.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/msby_twt)


End file.
